The specific objectives of the Clinical Research Support Services (CRSS) Core are: To increase the quality and quantity of investigator-initiated clinical trials and facilitate the translational research efforts of the Cancer Center by providing assistance in protocol development, implementation and data capture. To increase the quality and quantity of grants and protocols in population research of the Cancer Center by providing assistance in study design, development of survey tools and recruitment. To provide a central core of personnel with expertise in all types of clinical trials management: regulatory; compliance, medical editing, and data management for investigator-initiated clinical intervention trials in cancer prevention, early detection and treatment and observational or epidemiology research relevant to cancer. To train and educate clinical research coordinators (data managers and nurses) in clinical intervention trials. To train and educate data managers and staff who conduct population-based research. To perform internal audits for data and safety monitoring. To increase the participation of subjects in clinical trials, with emphasis on diversity. -To provide a web-based protocol/data management system for all types of studies. To provide the infrastructure for the reporting requirements designated by the NCI. The Clinical Research Support Services Core serves four UCSF campuses: the in-patient and out-patient facilities at Mt. Zion and Parnassus, San Francisco General Hospital and San Francisco Veterans Administration Medical Center.